Pokemon Global-¡Viaje de Kanto a Unova!
by superpaox2
Summary: La historia se trata de que en la region de Kanto se hacen grupos para comenzar su aventura y 5 chicos iban ser reunidos para empezarla! pero tambien habra nuevos personajes... y entrenadores... Si quieren participar en la 5 B/W y B/W2 y 6 generacion tendrán que llenarme una ficha :3 las fichas con los personajes más geniales se pondrán en el fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Pokemon le pertenece a a su creador (?) peru esta historia es mia XD_

_Si quieren participar en la 5 B/W y B/W2 y 6 generacion tendrán que llenarme una ficha :3 las fichas con los personajes más geniales se pondrán en el fic!_

_Nombre: (con el apodo del personaje y el real) (el personaje puede ser tu mismo)_

_Edad: (no hace falta explicar xD)_

_Personalidad: _

_Obsesión: _

_Miedos:_

_Region de origen:_

_Personajes actuales(protagonistas):_

_Nombre: Red (Alan)_

_Edad:13_

_Personalidad: tranquila,aveces gruñona,seria pero pacifica_

_Obsesión: es dormir a cada hora, no importa el lugar para dormir nadie lo detiene._

_Miedos: el no poder salvar a alguien que corra un riesgo de muerte_

_Nombre:Rube_

_Edad:10 _

_Personalidad: presumido,arrogante,romantico pero una persona amable_

_Obsesión: las rosas que siempre sean rojas puras,los torchic,el color naranja y rojo_

_Miedos: Que las rosas sean de otro color,imaginarse un torchic besándose con un mudkip,tener pokemones de otro color que no sea rojo,ser daltónico_

_Nombre: Pao_

_Edad: 8_

_Personalidad:loca,alegre,simpatica amable y le encanta reirse con Platina y poncharle los globos al tipo de la esquina y siempre de cuando esta asustada sale flores de su cabeza gracias a un pokemon suyo_

_Obsesión: comer pollo,comer a cada hora del día,cantar con sus agudos mortales,las gomitas y la mortadela y los pokemones de tipo dragón._

_Miedos: que las rosas sean rojas? que no haya dulces,no comer,los cuchillos._

_Nombre:Platina(Sol)_

_Edad: 8_

_Personalidad:Tierna,alegre,loca,simpatica y un romantica_

_Obsesión:El chocolate,el rosa y Rube y el artista Falkner Bieber y Green(sam)._

_Miedos:los hoot hotos_

_Nombre:Maty_

_Edad:9_

_Personalidad:Timido,simpatico y un poco ligon (aunque no pueda ligar ni a una mosca)_

_Obsesion: lanzar zapatos a las personas y escuchar metal_

_Miedos: escuchar Falkner bieber(justin bieber en pokemon) y que una chica que no ame le de un beso_

_(Secundarios)_

_Nombre: Blue (Sheryl)_

_Edad:12_

_Personalidad:coqueta,inteligente, hábil,picara, simpática y acosadora._

_Obsesión: La moda,Red y convertir a sus pokemons en modelos_

_Miedos: a las arañas y a las alturas y a los metagross_

_Nombre: Mena (Fernando)_

_Edad: 9_

_Personalidad: Tímida,Inteligente, Hábil _

_Obsesión: Jugar futbol,tener a un chatot,leer libros_

_Miedos: que un pokemon lo coma,enamorarse_

_Nombre: Green (sam)_

_Edad: 14_

_Personalidad: seca,seria, hábil y engreída_

_Obsesión: la mortadela y su cuerpazo_

_Miedos: ser un gordito sexy, que Blue (sheryl) lo rechaze_

_Nombre: Dexy(Hana)_

_Edad: 10_

_Personalidad:Femenina,inteligente, enojona,tierna_

_Obsesión: Criar pokemons, pintarse su uñas a cada segundo_

_Miedos: Las imperfecciones,que sus uñas se despinten y las flores_

_¡El comienzo!_

En la región de Kanto se hacen grupos para su aventurita Pokemon era un nuevo día y una nueva historia estaba por comenzar.

En la ciudad Corazonada una chica llamada Platina iba a Kanto para tener acompañante por supuesto ella tenia su starter y su Pokemon con el cual creció

mientras en Johto la ciudad Oliva una chica loca tambien estaba preparadota para su aventura al igual que otros 2 tipos.

Ya todos estaban en Kanto y se estaban formando grupos algunos se conocian desde peques otros decian quien rayos son estos morrow.

-Nya por fin-Dijo Platina estirandose-ah que larga fila ... pero resistire-Platina una peque de 9 años.

-Siguente-dijo el registrador y en ese instante Platina avanzo.

-Disculpe me-fue interrumpida.

-Sigueme enana- dijo el registrador llevandola aun lugar donde habian 3 chicos,1 chica de cabello negro parecia algo loca y optimistra pero linda, el otro era

chaparro de pelo largó bueno casi,un chico un de alta estatura y parecia alguien presumido y un chico seriote de 13 años.

-Hola como te llamas-salto la chica en frente de platina llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza de color verde y tenia unos ojos naranjas que estaban brillandode felicidad.

-Yo soy Platina y ¿tu?-respondio con timidez.

-Yo soy la loca Pao tengo 9 años seh soy peque- solto una risita picara.

-...Y yo tambien tengo 9 años...-Dijo el chico chaparro.

-¡Ja yo no! tengo 10 y soy mas grande que ustedes 3- respondio el alto.

-Yo no pero tengo 13 pequeña- Respondio el grande con dulzura.

-A por favor digan sus nombre ella no muerde-Dijo Pao.

-Yo Rubi pero eso suena a mujer dime Rube.

-Uuu que original cambio de nombre- Dijo Pao con su mirada de siempre picara.

-Yo soy Red- dijo el chico de 13 años.

-Y yo Maty...-Dijo el ultimo de todos el chaparrito.

En un momento aparecio una chica de pelo café con un chico igual de 9 años y se veía algo timido al parecer.

-¡¿WTF?!Blue ¡Qué haces aqui?-Dijo Red sonrojado.

-Hey acaso no puedo ver a mi amiguito- dijo con una pose coqueta.

-Hey tuuu- Pao y platina se pusieron atras de el chico que parecia timido,tenia pelo Rubio sexy (?) Negro y una gorrita roja-¿quien eres tu?-dijieron las dos

al mismo tiempo.

-El es mena es mi acompañante-los volteo a ver Blue.

-Ñee se ve tierno-Dijieron Maty y Rube.

-Hey ¿tierno yo?- Grito Mena.

-Pero no te esponjes-dijo Pao sonriendole.

-perdon- respondio sonrojado.

-Bien Red creo que para empezar nuestra aventura ¡yooo! te quiero retar-Dijo Blue.

-¡¿Y nosotros que?!-gritaron con una lagrimita Pao,Mena,Maty,Platina y Rube.

-Acaso... umm nose no peleo con niños.

-Pero esta bien-Dijo Pao.

En ese momento el señor Red reaciono y los interrumpio-Hey Blue ¿Podria ser en otro momento,cicustancia tu comprender?

-Esta bien-le guiñe-adios amorcito-se acerca a Red un poco mas y le susurra-Yo se que te gusto...

-¿QUE? tu tu gustarme por dios estás loca.

-Adiosito-Blue agarro de la mano a Diamond y se fueron.

Red volteo a ver a Platina y a Pao se estaban riendo de algo quien sabe de que despues volteo a ver a Maty y a Rube los dos se estaban peleando

por una simple paleta es como si fueran sus hijos.

-¡Hey Red!¿ ya empezaremos nuestra aventura?

-¡Claro! pero primero hay que ir a comer ya me duele la panza de hambre

-¡Comida!-Dijieron Pao y Platina al mismo tiempo con unos ojos brillantes.

Red tomo un respiro-Bien esto será un largo camino.

Los 5 jovenes mas bien 1 puberto incomprendido 1 adolecente casi adulto 3 niños que eran como chihuahuas empezaron su gran aventura en Kanto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:Pokemon le pertenece a a su creador (?) peru esta historia es mia XD_

_**Red vs Cascarrabias alias Giovanni**_

-¡No huyas!-Pao y Platina se aventaron hacia Rube.

-No me maten por favor-Rube se hiso bolita mientras llegaba Red con la comida para empezar su viaje.

-¿WTF?no se maten-Red se acercó a ellos y los separo.

-¡Nya!-Platina se lanzo a Rube.

-¡Ah quítenmela de encima!

-Te amo-Platina miro a Rube con una cara tierna y brillosa y Rube goteo y la lanzo.

-O si me ah ¡lanzado!awww-dijo Platina desmayándose.

-¿De que me perdí?-dijo Red poniendo su mochila en el piso junto la comida.

-de- ¡Comida!-Pao le lanzo a devorase la comida.

-Mounstro yo también quiero-Maty saco volando a Pao y Pao también y los dos empezaron a pelear por la comida. Red goteo y los separo-Rayos parezco su papa ahora todos¡A comer!-Red puso la comida sobre un tronco.

-¿estas bromeando? No comeremos en un tronco-dijo una mas bien dijo Blue la cual estaba atrás de ella.

Todos voltearon y la miraron-¡Tu!

-Si yo-Blue se señalo bien coqueta.

-Blue ya debemos de irnos por tu primera medalla-dijo Mena.

-¡Puede esperar! Seguro que mi Red quiere verme aquí ¿no es así?-Blue le hiso un guiño y Red se sonrojo.

-Enserio creo que esta tipa quiere ligar-dijo Platina comiéndose su sándwich.

-¡Hey! Todavía ni empezábamos-Maty le lanzo un sándwich a Pao por accidente.

Pao se lo comió-¡gracias!

Maty goteo junto a Rube-Ignóralas.

-Bueno que tal si vamos a un… ¡restaurante!-dijo Blue tan ilusionada.

-No-dijo Red.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Siiiiii

-Noooooo

-Siiii

Todos estaban acabándose la comida viendo la pelea de Blue y Red.

-Papi y mami están peleando-Dijo Platina con una cara tierna.

-No pelen me dan miedo (¿)-Dijo Pao.

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!-Grito Rube.

Blue y Red voltearon-¿Nosotros o ellas?

-No, no ellas-Rube las señalo.

-¡A okey!-Los dos prosiguieron con su argumento-¡Que si!-dijo Blue-¡Que no!-Respondió Red.

-¡ O si me callo!Awwww-Platina se desmayo de nuevo.

-Se enamoro Awwww-Pao se desmayo también.

Maty las volteo a ver y alzo los hombros-Awwww-Maty también se desmayo ósea le siguió la corriente a estas locas.

-A ver ya ya ahora todos cállense y a comer-Grito Rube causando que se callaran todos.

-No yo no como aquí vámonos a un restaurante-dijo Blue, todos empezaron a pelear de nuevo y Rube y Mena hicieron un facepalm.

-¡Que si!-seguía diciendo Blue.

-¡Que no!-Dijo Red.

Blue volteo y dijo-¡Se que te gusto!-Red se sonrojo mas y respondió-¡¿Y eso a que viene!? ¡Y NO ME GUSTAS!

-jajá como digas amorcito y si ¡vamos a un restaurante con todos!

-Este bien vamos-dijo Red con una gota.

Blue grito muy fuerte de Felicidad, los demás estaban jugando ya que todavía eran niños y un grito de Pao de felicidad hiso a Red y a Blue voltear-Y tu ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Pao junto a su totodile "Neón" saltaron y después dijo Pao-¡Yay! Awwww desde que pise la cucaracha con Neón-Todos dijeron "AAAA" con cara sorprendida mas un goteo.

Ya en el restaurante con Blue, Red, Maty, Rube, Pao, Platina y Mena el restaurante era de Viridian por cierto ¿Qué no sabían? Ya ven ahora es moderno todo el mundo pokemon (¿).

Todos tomaron una mesa por desgracia no podían sacar a los pokemons eso hiso enojar a Platina y a Pao entonces las dos empezaron a morder a los meseros pero ellos la enviaron junto a los demás niños si también al puberto incomprendido dejando solos a Blue y a Red que al pobre tipo le ponía nervioso. Después de la comida todos estaban ya en la ciudad Viridian reunidos.

-Bien escúchenme-Blue se subió al tronco que estaba por ahí de colado y todos observaron a Blue-Tu Red quieres ser campeón de kanto y cada uno de diferentes regiones ¿no?

-Claro-dijo Red.

-Tú sabes que yo quiero ser campeón de Sinnoh-dijo Mena sonrojado.

-Oye yo quería ser también campeona de Sinnoh pero también quiero ser la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh-dijo Platina con ojos brillosos.

-Yo quiero ser campeona de Johto-Pao cruzo los brazos y con sus lentes tipo "like a boss"

-Yo de Unova-dijo Maty.

-Yo de Hoenn-Dijo Rube.

-Y yo quiero ser campeona coordinadora de todas las regiones. Así que tal si somos ¿rivales?pero obvio amigos.

-Claro me parece bien-Dijo Red.

-Bueno ya nos vamos a la ciudad plateada por nuestro primer listón vámonos Tortuguita y Mena-Blue se fue corriendo junto a Mena con su chimchar y su squirtle.

-¡Nosotras te apoyamos Red!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Perla y Pao subiéndose en los brazos de Red.

-Y nosotros-Dijeron Rube y Maty.

-Entonces empecemos-Red quito de encima a Pao y Platina y saco a su Pikachu y a su bulbasaur-empezaremos con ese gimnasio-Red señalo al gimnasio de Viridian.

-¡Kya!-gritaron Pao y Platina al mismo tiempo.

-WTF,ya dejen de gritar-dijo Rube muriéndose del dolor de oídos.

Red estaba corriendo a la velocidad de la luz dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio de ciudad verde ¡Ya quería retar a Giovanni! Platina y Pao estaban saltando siguiendo a Red mientras cantaban,Maty estaba con sus orejeras para no escuchar a Pao y Platina, también seguía a Red al igual que Rube pero el se estaba muriendo del dolor.

Un grito se escucho por atrás-¡Red!-Grito Blue corriendo hacia el,Red no tardo en correr mas pero se cayo en el intento.

-Cuidado cariño,la roca debió haberse lastimado.

-Tss-Red se levanto-¿Que haces aquí?

Blue soltó una risita-¡Que no es obvio!-grito Blue señalando al gimnasio-No solo por que si me convertí en entrenadora.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Blue y a Red que tenían sus miradas asesinas y desafiantes,Y los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡Ya veremos quien llega primero!-Los dos jóvenes salieron como balas al gimnasio.

-¡Omg!¡una albóndiga!-Dijo Pao con sus ojos brillosos que veían la albóndiga que iba a caer sobre Blue.

-¡Wtf!-grito Rube.

-¡Cuidado Blue!-grito Mena hacia Blue.

Blue volteo a ver hacia arriba-¡Mierda!-la albóndiga que no era una simple albóndiga,era una gigante bola cayo sobre Blue.

Todos se empezaron a reír excepto Red que seguía corriendo,pero confundido-..¿Que rayos?-Volteo a ver hacia arriba estaba un nindoran...¿parlante?

-¡ Todavía no pueden retarlo así no entrenar a sus pokemons!-Dijo el Nindoran parado en dos patas mientras señalaba sus pokebolas.

Blue goteo y saco volando a la albóndiga-¡Y para eso me tenias que lanzar una albóndiga!

-Era necesario.

Red seguía corriendo-¡Pero a mi no me podrás detener!

Derrepente una manada de Tauros apareció en el norte de la Ciudad Verde,Red se asusto pero fue atropellado por los Tauros.

-Y tuviste que hablar-dijo Maty con una voz seca.

-¡aww!-dijo Platina con una voz tierna.

Rube y Pao hicieron simplemente una facepalm.

El Nidoran se bajo del techo en donde estaba,el techo era del gimnasio de la Ciudad Verde,el Nindoran se dirigió hacia Blue y Red que estaban tirados en el suelo-Si lo quieren retar,Ustedes entrenar deben-dijo el Nindoran mientras desapareció de la nada.

Red junto a Blue gotearon-Si,si ahora sonó tipo Joda de star wars-Dijo Red,mientras se levantaba junto a Blue.

-¡Hay que ir a un centro pokemon!-grito el tierno de Mena.

-¿eh?¿para que?-dijo Pao dudosamente.

Todos observaron directamente a Mena-¡Para entrenar!¡es un buen lugar!-Los ojos de Blue brillaron.

-¡Kyaaa!-grito Blue.

-Y aquí va otra gritona-dijeron dolidos Red,Maty y Rube.

-¡A quien le dices gritona!-dijeron al mismo tiempo junto a un stare Pao,Platina y Blue.

-Bueno...vayamos-dijo Red caminando hacia el centro pokemon,todos lo siguieron.

Estaba el Centro Pokemon enfrente de los 7 jóvenes,2 jóvenes,2 chihuahuas digo 2 niñas hyperactivas,1 puberto incomprendido y 2 niños puertas del Centro pokemon se abrieron,todos entraron mirada de Rube se dirigió hacia la bella enfermera que se llamaba "Hana"

De la nada el puberto saca una Rosa de color roja y salio disparado hacia la enfermera.

-¡Hellow lady!-dijo Rube con una mirada coqueta.

-H-hola-La enfermera empezó a temblar mientras veía la rosa,si es que no le e dicho la pobre damita tenia Antrofobia (miedo a las flores)

Platina puso su mirada asesina hacia estos dos,Pao no tardo en darse cuenta.

-¡Dalay! no te pongas celosa-dijo Pao.

-Grrr-Gruño Platina.

Rube lanzo otra mirada coqueta hacia Hana-Me haría el favor de tomar esta bella rosa,que es para usted.

-Y-Yo-Hana empezó a temblar mas.

-Anda, tómala.

-Y-yo.

-Anda,to-antes que Rube dijera algo salio un Happiny atacando a la rosa.

-¡Happy!¡Happy!-grito enojada el pokemon.

-¡AAAAA!-grito Rube y Hana suspiro aliviada,Blue y Red gotearon y se llevaron de la oreja a Rube.

-Vamos romeo,deja de coquetear-dijo Blue.

-¡Yush!-Pao se fue corriendo con Hana-¡Yo quiero la rosa!

-¡No!-Platina agarro la rosa rápidamente-¡Sera mía!

Atrás del Centro pokemon estaba un patio donde se entrenaban a los pokemons,Durante 5 horas Red estaba entrenando a su Bulbasaur y a su Pikachu y Blue bueno ella estaba pintándose la uñas.

-¡Es hora!-Grito Red.

-¡Yajuuu!-grito Pao saltando.

-¡Wiii!-grito Platina.

-¡AAAA mis oídos!-Grito Rube poniéndose sus manos en sus oídos.

-wii..-Dijo Maty secamente.

Pao lo volteo a ver amargadamente -emo.

Mientras tanto Red ya estaba en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde,se sentía muy que se dieran cuenta personas del Team rocket estaban arriba del techo con cámaras.

-E-esto esta muy oscuro-Dijeron Pao y platina temblando.

-Nah-dijo Red felizmente-Aunque ¿donde rayos estará?

-¡Ahi!-dijo tiernamente Maty señalando a una luz. Ahí estaba Giovanni con un micrófono y una luz que estaba con el.

-¡ Bienvenidos!-Giovanni empezó a aplaudir-¡Que empiece la batalla!

Red: ¡Bulbasaur ve!-Red saco alegremente a su Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: ¡Saur!-el bulbasaur de Red empezó a bailar.

Giovanni: pero que-Giovanni saco una risa macabra-Ya veremos quien vence a quien-De su bolsillo saco a un Tauro.

-Con que de ahí salieron-Dijeron Todos goteando.

Giovanni: Esto sera una batalla 1vs1 así que preparado-Dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa malvada,su brazo se alzo como dando una señal.

Los Team Rocket de arriba,sonrieron y sacaron un analizador.

Red: ¡Tss que fácil!

Pao y Platina: ¡A empezar la batalla!-Gritaron locamente.

Giovanni: ¡Pisotón!

Tauros: Taauuuu *usa Pisotón en Bulbasaur de Red*

"4% de 15"

Red: ¡Ja! ¡Bulbasaur drenadoras!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! *usa Drenadoras en Tauros de Giovanni*

"Tauros a sido infectado"

Red: y Ahora... Bulbasaur ¡látigo cepa!

Bulbasaur: ¡BULBAA! *usa látigo cepa*

"1% de 20"

"Drenadores le resta 1 y Tauros a sido debilitado"

Giovanni: ¡PERO QUE!

-¡Yaju!-gritaron Pao y Platina.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Rube.

-¿No vas a pelear?-dijo Mena.

-¿eh? a no,mi sueño es otro-Dijo Blue junto un suspiro.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-Grito de ira Giovanni.

-¡Bien hecho Bulbasaur!-Dijo Red dando vueltas junto a su pokemon.

-¡Pikachu!-grito el Pikachu de Red-Y si,si puede ser,ahora mi medalla-dijo Red alegremente.

-Tss, está bien-Giovanni le dio la medalla de tierra a Red.

-¡Genial!umm,no tengo lugar donde ponerla pero ya se-Red se puso la medalla en su gorra.

-Wow que ingenioso-Goteo Rube.

-¡Sigamos con nuestra aventura!-Grito Red.

-¡Si!-gritaron los demás Pao y Platina se subieron en los hombros de Red,Rube caminando peleando junto a Maty y Blue y Mena siguiéndolos por detrás.

-¿Listo?-dijo Giovanni con una mirada seria "Listo" dijeron los de Team rocket-Que empiece el experimento.

_**Equipo de Red: **_

_**Pikachu nvl 10**_

_**Bulbasaur nvl 5**_

_**Equipo de Rube:**_

_**Torchic nvl 9**_

_**Catasform nvl1**_

_**Equipo de Maty:**_

_**Oshawott nvl 5**_

_**Scyther nvl 11**_

_**Equipo de Pao:**_

_**Totodile nvl 5**_

_**Pichu nvl 10**_

_**Equipo de Platina:**_

_**Piplup nvl 5**_

_**Eevee nvl 2**_

_**Eevee nvl 5**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:Pokemon le pertenece a a su creador (?) peru esta historia es mia XD_

_**¡Salvemos a la Ciudad Verde! **__**Tararara Batman (?)**_

_"-¿Listo?-dijo Giovanni con una mirada seria "Listo" dijeron los de Team rocket-Que empiece el experimento."_

-¡Aquí esta señor!-grito un peón del Team rocket,con una pose de soldado.

Giovanni suspiro-yo no veo nada-otro peón salio de arriba,cayendo como split.

-¡Aquí esta señor!-dijo el peón.

-¡Yo no veo nada!

-¡pues está ciego!-gritaron los peones.

Arriba estaba un chico en una bolsa, La bolsa se movía de derecha a izquierda, tratando de escapar. Un peón volteo a ver hacia arriba del techo.

-¡Miren ahí esta!-grito el peón.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-grito el chico de la bolsa.

-¡Idiotas!¡¿que esperan?!¡Bájenlo!

Los 3 peones retrocedieron con miedo-p-pero nos patea y duro.

Giovanni hiso una facepalm-¡agg!¡¿saben que?!¡yo voy!-Giovanni empezó a escalar hacia la parte de arriba del gimnasio de Ciudad verde-¡te tengo!-grito Giovanni agarrando la bolsa.

-...-El chico de la bolsa dio una patada chuck norris sacando volando a Giovanni-¡No me toques!

Giovanni estaba desangrando por la nariz en el suelo,casi todo lesionado,los 3 peones se acercaron hacia el.

-¡Le dijimos que dolían!-dijo chillando un peón.

-¿Esta bien?-dijeron los otros 2 peones.

Giovanni se levanto,su mirada se veía seriamente seria,el hombre agarro una roca que tenia justamente a su lado y la lanzo sobre la bolsa.

-¡¿Que te pasa eso duele!?-dijo el chico dentro la bolsa, parecía que se retorcía del dolor,por el impacto del golpe.A causa de esto hiso que el chico por fin se cayera del techo en donde estaba,cuando se cayo,la bolsa en donde estaba se había abierto,dejando al descubierto un atractivo muchacho de 14 años de edad.

Giovanni se acerco rápidamente y con elegancia hacia el chico-Tenemos que hablar.

-Pues que linda forma de pedirme-dijo sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto era de noche no había pasado mucho, después de que fueron a cenar la familia de estaba observando el despajo cielo azul,donde se podían apreciar unas hermosas estrellas y con una luna,que no tardo en ser tapada por las nubes del sur.

-Maldita nube-se dijo a si mismo Red.

-¿Por que?-lo volteo a ver Pao.

-¡Wtf! sigues despierta.

-¡Y yo también!-grito Platina.

-Y yo..-dijo algo dormido Rube,el cual no tardo en caerse a dormir de nuevo.

-A ok-Red se detuvo un segundo-esperen,me falta un niño-Red volteo ver hacia arriba y ahí estaba "Maty" trepado sobre el árbol que tenían,demasiado lo volteo a ver con su mirada tierna y le lanzo su zapato.

Red fue golpeado por el zapato-¡Maty baja de ahí mismo!-grito Red.

Maty le lanzo su otro zapato-¡Quiero ser libre!-grito.

Pao y Platina estaban incendiando la comida de Red,Red la volteo a ver-¡¿Que rayos hacen?!

-¡Es nuestra ceremonia!-gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas saltando y cantando.

-¡Pero!¿¡Por que con mi comida!?-Red no tardo en darse cuenta que el incomprendido de aquí "Rube" con su cuerpo dormido empezó a rodar hacia el lago que tenían cerca-¡Hey!¡¿a donde vas?!

-A mi salvación-dijo Rube con una voz cansada,mientras rodaba-Tengo calor...-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer al agua.

Red entre tanto desastre,se estaba cansando y bueno,el ya tenia sueño como de costumbre,el joven no tardo en desmayarse del sueñ de que pudiera dormir tranquilamente una voz fastidiosa,escucho.

-Red-dijo Blue.

Red abrió los ojos lentamente,en sus cachetes se causaron un rubor intenso-¡Blue!

-Dale,se que te gusto,pero no es para ponerse así.

Red se puso como un tomate-¡Que no me gustas!

-¡Puedes despertarlos!-grito Blue.

-Si,claro despertarlos-dijo Red mientras observaba como Pao y Platina se hacían caballito con sus dos pokemons "Neon" (Totodile) y "Creída" (Piplup), Rube nadando inconscientemente en el agua y bueno Maty escalando el árbol.

-Me refiero a el-Blue señalo a Mena que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente-el único normal.

-Y bueno ¿que no te habías ido?

-A eso venia-Suspiro Blue-Te vengo a hablar sobre "Giovanni" creo que trama algo.

-¿Por que te hace pensar eso?

-Por que se fue -suspiro otra vez Blue,¿cuantos suspiros lleva?-Discretamente con una bolsa con un chico gritando-finalizo con sarcasmo Blue.

-¡AAAAA!-grito Red-¡¿solo para eso?! yo mejor me duermo,adius-Red se cayo dormido.

Blue le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡Idiota! ¡vamonos Mena! ¿Mena?-Blue volteo al lado donde estaba Pao,Platina y claro que Mena,estaban bailando junto a sus pokemons.

-¡Si!¡si!¡siempre sola!-dijo Blue irritada.

Blue de su bolsillo saco a su butterfree "Laia" ,Laia agarro a Blue de la playera y volando la llevo al techo del gimnasio de la Ciudad Verde,se dirigió hacia una parte del techo donde había un oyó, la chica se acerco,junto a su Butterfree,a escuchar la conversación,que tenia "Cascarrabias" osea "Giovanni" con un tipo demasiado atractivo.

-¿Ves a ese chico que acaba de comenzar su aventura?-dijo Giovanni.

-Si,claro.

-Siento que...-se detuvo Giovanni-siento que.

-¡¿Sientes que?! ya habla disco rayado-dijo fastidiado el chico.

-Siento que ese chico es demasiado fuerte,para hacer realidad mi plan.

-¿Cual Plan?

-Uno,veras-suspiro Giovanni-hay un pokemon que me interesa y con ese pokemon podre obtener al que yo quiero.

-¿Eh?

-¡Y quiero que tu me ayudes!

-Claro ¿que me darás a cambio?

-A un pokemon que te hará fuerte.

-Entonces acepto-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Giovanni y el muchacho dieron un apretón de manos-Giovanni,mucho gusto.

-Eso ya lo sabia,Green mucho gusto.

"¡¿Pero que demonios?!" pensó Blue mientras observaba la escena y se fue corriendo junto a su Buterfree ¡tenia que decírselo a los demás!

Blue se acerco a los 5 jóvenes dormidos encimados y especialmente a Red,al quien le dio una cachetada-¡Red!

-¡OMG!¡No me pegues!-dijo con una voz chillona Red.

-Hellow ladys y cosas que no se si deberían decirse hombres-Dijo un chico que estaba atrás de ellos,en el campamento donde estaban,el chico tiro una rosa hacia Blue.

-¡Hey casi me picas un ojo!-grito Blue.

-¡Si!¡casi le picas un ojo!-dijo Red que en realidad ni el sabia que decir.

Blue hiso una facepalm-¡¿Que quieres?!-grito con ira Blue,el chico que ya sabemos quien es "Green" se acerco a Blue,sus pasos engreídos del chico hiso que despertara a todos.

-¡AA!¿¡que hace un gay aquí!?-grito asustada Pao y Platina la abrazo de miedo.

-¿huh?-volteo a ver Rube dormido.

-...-exactamente no dijo nada Mena y Maty.

-Únete a mi-Green estiro la mano hacia Red.

-¿eh?¿para que?

-Seras como una arma.

-No wow si convences muy bien-dijo con sarcasmo Blue.

-¿¡De que?!-grito Red-¿Y si no quiero?-Red hiso un stare,unos gritos se escucharon en todas las casas de Ciudad Verde,los de Team rocket estaban amenazándolos con sus pokemones que casi los iba a matar.

-Tu decides.

-Okey,eso es astuto-dijo Rube goteando.

-¡Y amenazantee!-Dijo algo actuado Pao.

-UUUUuuu-siguió la corriente Platina.

-Par de locas-dijo Maty.

-¿que esta pasando?-dijo despistado Mena.

Pero al mismo tiempo la miradas de todo mundo se cruzaron al mismo tiempo como de "si si ya se lo que piensas" y el otro "en realidad no pero lo capto" todo estaba claro, tenían todos un plan.

-¡Pikachu!-Red lanzo la esa pokebola salio un pikachu demasiado audaz.

-¡Agua!-Blue lanzo su pokebola,saliendo de ahí un Squirtle.

-¡Rojizo!-Rube lanzo su pokebola,saliendo de ahí un Castform de color rojo,obvio el clima estaba a soleado-¡Tu rojo es radiante!-los ojos de Rube le brillaron.

-¡Eevee!

-¡Pikara!-Las dos chicas lanzaron la pokebola,bueno el punto es que la lanzaron hacia la cara de Maty.

-¡Aaa!-grito el pobre-¡Pan ve!-Maty lanzo su pokebola,de ahí salio un Oshawott.

Green dio una sonrisa malvada-¡Con que eso quieren!-chasqueo los dedos y todo se volvió ¿oscuro? ¿que rayos?

*Red POV*

Abrí los ojos lentamente,me percate de lo que había pasada pero ¿como? ¿es un mago o que? mire hacia al mi alrededor,me parecía a ver visto 4 tipos malvados cerca de aquí.Estaban con unos pokemones que jamas había visto ademas se notaban fuertes,10 niños estaban llorando mientras estaban siendo amenazados ¿pero que pasa?¡Tengo que ayudarlos!

-¡¿Que creen que hacen?!-grite con ira hacia los 4 tipos.

los 4 me voltearon a ver y rieron ¿de que rayos se ríen? uno de los 4 era una chica tenia un traje negro,junto con la gorra y en la playera tenia un signo de "R" la chica se acerco.

-¡Ariados!-la chica grito,ni idea por que lo Ariados se acerco a las 10 personas que temblaban de miedo y los acorralo en telarañas...¡Venenosas!

-¡Asesina!-grite-¡Bulbasaur corta esas telarañas! y ustedes ¡estoy listo para pelear!

-¡Oh!-dijo con una voz ¿sexy?-Espero que sepas controlar a tus dos pokemons al mismo tiempo-la chica dio una risita-¡Ariados picotazo venenoso!

-¡AAA!-grito una niña de ahí.

-¡Tu puedes!-grito un niño con una voz entusiasta pero a la vez con dolor por el veneno.

-¡Pikachu placaje electrico!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa *usa placaje*

"5 de 25%"

Escuche los niños gritando del dolor esto me estaba volviendo loco-¡Bulbasaur corta las telarañas ahora!

Bulbasaur: Bulba *las corta y de paso aprende corte*

-¡Gracias!-dijeron los 10 niños al mismo tiempo.

-¡No hay de queso no mas de papas!-dijo con una voz alegre.

-¡Con eso te vas a librar!-grito uno de ellos que era hombre.

-¡Que comience esto!-grito otro,yo simplemente escupí en el piso y sonreí.

Chica 4: Ariados ¡picotazo venenoso!

Chico 1: Spinarak ¡picotazo venenoso hacia su Pikachu!

Red: ¿que no saben hacer otra cosa? tss ¡Bulbasaur!¡látigo cepa en esas dos cosas feas!

Ariados: Arii (¡¿Oye?!) ¡ariaa! *usa picotazo venenoso en el bulbasaur*

"2 de 15%"

Spinarak: ¡Spinaaaa! *usa picotazo venenoso en pikachu*

"Pikachu fue envenenado"

Bulbasaur: ¡Bulba! *usa látigo cepa en Spinarak y en Ariados*

"Ariados pierde 10 de 20%"

"Spinarak pierde 10 de 15%"

Red: Pikachu impactrueno en ratatt-Red empezó a sentir sueño-¡¿quien quiere dormir?!

-¡¿WTF?!- dijeron todos,Red se empezó a caer del sueño,uno de los niños salio,era una niña con un vulpix.

-¡Despierta te necesitamos!-dijo la niña,pero Red seguía dormido-¡Ag!¡Vulpix ascuas!-el vulpix uso ascuas en Red y el se desperto

Red: ¡AAA sigamos!¡Pikachu! ¡impactrueno en rattata! ¡bulbasaur drenadoras en spinarak y ariados!

Chica 4: ¡Ariados Picadura en el pikachu!

Chico 1: Spinarak ¡Picadura en el bulbasaur!

Chicos 3 y 2: Ratatta ¡mordisco en el pikachu!

Ariados: *usa picadura en pikachu*

"5 de 20%"

"pierde 2 de 15 por el veneno"

Spinarak: *usa picadura en bulbasaur*

"1 de 15%"

Bulbasaur: ¡Bulba! *usa drenadoras*

"Ariados y Spinarak han sido infectados"

Ratatta: *usa mordisco en pikachu*

"4 de 9%"

"por el veneno resta 1 de 8"

Red: tu puedes pikachu!

Pikachu: ¡Pika! *usa impactrueno en ratatta*

"Se ha debilitado"

Chicos 2 y 3: ¡imposible!

Red: ¡Bulbasaur látigo sepa! y pikachu ¡Impactrueno!

Pikachu y Bulbasaur: *usan impactrueno y látigo sepa*

"Se han debilitado"

"Bulbasaur subió de nivel 2 y Pikachu 4"

-...-un silencio incomodo escuche-¡huyan!-los 4 tipos salieron corriendo.

-¡Gracias!-los 10 niños me dieron un abrazo,yo les di una sonrisa.

-¡A necesito encontrar a mis amigos!¡hasta luego!-salí corriendo de esa casa.

*Blue POV*

¿Pero como?¡ese es Mena!¿que hace ahí tirado en el piso? a lado de el estaban sus pokemons ¿que esta pasando?¡Ahi esta! voltee a ver hacia arriba y ahí estaba el chico llamado "Green" su pokemon estaba encima de Mena como si estuviera amenazando.

-¡OMG!-dijo Pao corriendo por todos lados junto a su pichu en su hombro y Totodile corriendo junto a ella-¡No me hagas daño!

El chico sonrió-No prometo nada.

Un chico de arriba cayo del techo,como siempre es de costumbre que en esta seria caigan cosas del techo,el chico era Maty-¡Aaaa!¡ aquí también!- los dos chicos se miraron con ira primero después se abrazaron con miedo.

-¡Cast!¡Usa ascuas!-grito Rube desde atrás que se veía ¿enojado?

"El pokemon del enemigo se debilito"

-¡WTF!- el tipo salio huyendo.

-¡Mira esta lloviendo!-grito con ira Rube-¡Ahora te convertiste en Azul!

-¡awww!-dijo Platina con su mirada embobada a Rube.

-¡Ay que salir!-grito Pao,todos salieron de ahí con sus pokemons corriendo.

Un chico corriendo estaba era "Red" -¡Chicos!-los ojos de Red ojos de los chicos también y empezaron a correr hacia el,como el lo hacia hacia ellos-¡Red!-gritaron todos con sus ojos brillosos.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Red!

-¡Chicos!

-¡Red!-gritaron los chicos tirándose a se paro de pronto-¡Hay que ir a detener este plan!

-¡Vamos!-gritaron todos.

En la puerta donde estaba Mena y Blue se escuchó el sonido de la voz de Red-¡No lo lograras!

Green sonrió- claro que si-atrás de el salio un Salamance de nivel "51" Mena se despertó.

Todos se habían quedado en shock por el Salamance,Mena iba a sacar a su pokebola pero Green lo interrumpió-no creo que tu Metagross sirva-al decir eso Mena la guardo,ademas Red se puso triste por recordar cosas que no debía,y Blue también.

Green volteo a ver hacia a Red-es hora que te rindas y aceptes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:Pokemon le pertenece a a su creador (?) peru esta historia es mia XD_

**El experimento**

_"Green volteo a ver hacia a Red-es hora que te rindas y aceptes."_

**Red bajo la mirada por unos momentos,y la volvió a subir, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Pikachu y su Bulbasaur lo miraron con cara de "¡No vallas!" junto a los demás.****  
-¡No,Red!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y agarran su playera y lo empezaron a jalar hacia ellos.  
-¡Debo de ir!-grito Red intentando liberarse.  
-¡Que no!-gritaron de nuevo.  
-¡Que si!-grito Red.  
-¡Has lo que quieras!-dijeron al mismo tiempo todos,y soltaron la playera de Red, dejándolo salir disparado hacia Green.**

Red los volteo a ver-Muchas gracias-dijo con un a voz y cara amargada.  
-¡No fue nada solo fue transporte express!-dijeron Pao y Platina alegremente.  
Green sonrió a Red-¿listo?  
-Si,que mas da-dijo desinteresado  
Green se aparto dejando al descubierto al Salamance-Puedes subirte.  
-O muchas gracias,eres todo un caballero-dijo sarcásticamente Red,mientras se subía al Salamance empezó a volar fuera del lugar.

-¡Perfecto!¿ahora que hacemos?-dijo Rube,todos se quedaron callados y con miradas de desesperanza.

Arriba del techo cayo una bella chica ¡Santas cacuchas! era la enfermera "Hana" a lado tenia a un pikachu y a su happiny.  
-¡Se dirigen donde esta Mew!-grito la chica.  
-¡Omg!-Pao corrió hacia ella-¡Hay que ir! pero de donde viniste.  
-¿Mew?-dijo Mena-¿para que quieren a Mew?  
-¡Eso hay que descubrir!-grito Blue levantándose del suelo,en donde estaba.  
-Entonces vayamos a descubrirlo-dijo Maty.  
-¡Y a detener este plan!-grito Hana.

Todos se fueron en el butterfree de Blue,se dirigieron al Gimnasio de la Ciudad Verde,seguramente ese gimnasio guardaba muchos chicos se adentraron al Gimnasio,muy espías.

Blue y los demás se agarraron de la pared y discretamente se asomaron a ver-¿Para que sera esa capsula?  
-¡harán un experimento con el pokemon,es lo mas obvio!-dijo Rube.  
-¡Hay que detenerlos de alguna forma!-grito Pao y Platina.  
-Okey ya entendimos ahora ¿pueden dejar de gritar?-dijo Maty junto una gota de sudor.

Mientras tanto con Red,Green estaba silbando,Red estaba pensando en la forma de escaparse de ahí mismo, pensó en tirarse a bajo,pero retiro ese pensamiento.

El Salamance empezó a irse para abajo,Red cuando empezó a bajarse el Salamance,vio una extraña bola verde que estaba girando Salamance ya había tocado tierra,Red y Green se bajaron.

Green señalo a la bola verde que giraba alocadamente-Ahí esta nuestro objetivo ¿lo puedes ver?  
Red intento verlo,pero no pudo se acerco mas pero no pudo,entonces agarro unos lentes y vio a un pokemon con orejas de gato de color rosa y sus ojos era verdes y tenia una cola demasiado larga-¡Si!

Green sonrió de nuevo,como siempre y retrocedió-¡Entonces atrapalo!¡Te dejo al Salamance!-dijo Green alejándose y cuando Red volteo el mendigo ya no estaba.

Red goteo-pero no me agrada-dijo viendo al Salamance-¡Muy bien!-Red se quedo tieso ¿cuales eran sus ataques?-¡Usa un ataque el que sea!

El Salamance lo volteo a ver y le dio un golpe con su cola y le gruñ se sobo ¿y ahora que hace? y lo mas importante ¿para que quieren el pokemon? si fuera por el,simplemente hubiera dejado como saben que un Salamance lo amenaza y si no cumple su misión,Iba a morir y dejar huérfanos a los pobres pequeños.

Derrepente el Mew dejo verse y empezó a girar jugando con el Salamance,Red se les quedo viendo.

-¡Mew!  
-Salaman.  
-¡Mew!mew-Red goteo quien sabe lo que decían.  
-Sala-el Salamance le dio la espalda al Mew.  
Mew le dio un golpe con su cola,Salamance mordió del cuello a Mew y cargo al pokemon así y nos dirigimos hacia el Gimnasio.

Giovanni empezó a reír-Muchas gracias Red-y agarro un botón y Red se quedo atrapado en una jaula.  
-¿¡Pero que rayos!?-grito Red.

Mientras tanto todo esa escena la observo sus amigos y todos intercambiaron miradas y empezaron su plan que ya habían planeado.

Blue se fue con Mena a liberar a Mew que parecía que le estaban quitando un pelo de su cuerpo.

Maty y Rube fueron a liberar al pobre de Red que estaba pateando las fue hacer un plan con ayuda de Pao y Platina para distraer a todos.

Maty y Rube estaban escondidos en un tubo cerca de la jaula-Parece un animal-dijo Maty y Rube soltó una risita.

Hana estaba arriba en el techo con el pikachu lista para atacar,Pao y Platina encontraron unas pokebolas y tuvieron una idea.

Blue y Mena estaban esperando el momento para liberar a bajo del techo y todos sacaron sus pokebolas, tenían pokemones de alto nivel que el suyo.

-¡No pueden hacer esto!-Hana robo el ADN de Mew y se fue corriendo con su pikachu "Chuchu",Giovanni envió a algunos peones,no era tan tonto,pero estaba distraí envió a su chimchar a traer a Mew,nadie los veía así que aprovecharon y salvaron a Mew.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-Grito Pao desde arriba,todos los peones dirigieron la mirada hacia ella y liberaron a sus pokemones,Pao goteo-¡plan fallido!-grito Pao,derrepente vieron de nuevo las pokebolas y juntos a sus pokemons le lanzaron una a los de abajo.  
-¡Tomen esto!-dijo Platina.

Menuda suerte tenían un Wailord salio de la pokebola y aplasto a los peones,Pao y Platina le brillaron los ojos y saltaron hacia el Wailor.  
-¡Te amamos!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.Y lanzaron mas pokebolas que contenían mas pokemones gordos y pesados.

-¡Estoy orgulloso!¡Ahora liberen me!-Grito Red pero Giovanni saco a un pokemon de la capsula.  
-El experimento esta listo-sonrió macabra mente,y abrió la puerta de la capsula y salio un Pokemon con orejas de gato deformes,de color morado claro y una parte morado fuerte y una cola parecida a la de Mew ¡era como Mew! pero mas decente.

-¡AAA!-el pokemon lanzo a Pao y a Platina con una poder psíquico.

-¡Oye!-grito Red,y empezó a patear mas las rejas.

Rube salio con su Torchic y Maty sin pokemon y se acercaron corriendo hacia Red.

-¡Torcha usa ascuas!-grito Rube y Giovanni volteo junto al extraño pokemon- ¡Rápido!-gritaron asustados Rube y Maty.

-¡Toorchic!-empezó a cantar el torchic y luego se enojo y quemo las rejas y hasta el trasero de Red.  
-¡Aaa!gracias-grito enojado Red.  
-Jum-suspiro el pokemon viendo a Blue y a Mena con Mew,no tardo y lanzar los al techo y lastimar los.

-¡AAAA!-gritaron del dolor los dos cayendo con heridas.  
-¡WTF!-Red salio corriendo hacia el pokemon queriendo golpearlo-¡Red!-gritaron Rube y pokemon saco volando a Red,Giovanni empezó a reír como loco.

-No,no me rendiré-Se levanto con dolor Red,sabia que sus pokemones no era del todo fuertes,pero el lo iba intentar,Red saco sus dos pokebolas.

Giovanni sonrió-¿así que quieres pelear no?-atrás aparecieron peones con Hana herida.

-¡Claro que si!-grito Red,derrepente cada uno de sus amigos abrieron los ojos-¡No puedes Red,todavía no estas listo!  
-L-lo ¡Lo intentare!-grito Red.  
-Si es así-gritaron Pao y Platina-¡Toma!-las dos chicas lazaron la pokebola de Wailord y de un Charizard.

Red las agarro-Estoy listo-dio una sonrisa,Giovanni empezó a reír de nuevo.

Red: ¡Charizard ve!  
"Charizard no quiere salir"  
Red: ¡Wailord ve!-Red se estaba poniendo nervioso ninguno de los pokemones quería salir,Pao y Platina se asustaron mas.  
"Wailord no quiere salir por el miedo"  
Giovanni: ¡Mewtwo! ¡Psíquico!

Mewtwo había usado Psiquico en Red dejándolo débil y se acerco a el y le susurro-Nos veremos pronto y muchas gracias por el favor-y se fue desapareciendo los rastros de todo.

Rube,Maty,Mena y Blue se acercaron corriendo rápidamente a el,después Pao y Platina también-¿¡estas bien?!  
-S-si-dijo con una débil voz y se levanto-¡Debo de detenerlo!¡debo de ser fuerte!


End file.
